koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Shu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xu Shu. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires *"We've tried to create a fair deal for both of us. Would you consider agreeing to its contents?" *"Thank you for agreeing to our terms. I can see that you are somebody who has not given up on our land." *"I understand." *"I see... Is that so..." *"You give me the hope I need to survive. I want to thank you for choosing me. *"You wish to join me? I'm happy that you would even consider me." *"Ohh..." *"Here, please have this. You are always there to support me, so I would like to thank you." *"This area belongs to us now." *"I think we have a chance to win this thing. That is somewhat of a relief." *"How can I look to approach your heights... I'd like for you to teach me how it is that you developed your skills." *"Would you be willing to join my march? However, please note that I am not forcing you to do so." *"You are so beautiful. I find every aspect of you to be absolutely radiant." *"I feel as if I can really give it my all when you're here. Try not to get too caught up in watching me though." *"It sure was fun out there. Of course, the fun is just beginning... Hahaha..." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I am Xu Shu... Okay, let's go!" *"I think it is safe to say this enemy has learned the importance of strategy." *"It appears I'm becoming more well-known." *"I think we have just about approached our limits. Perhaps I was not diligent enough with our preparations..." *"It looks like we made it through that one." *"Perhaps I was too weak..." *"It is awfully cruel to attack without warning. No, perhaps I am at fault for not noticing it sooner." *"I am afraid you will have to do better than that." *"I know I have much to learn. However..." *"I only wish that I was a bit stronger..." *"This area belongs to us now." *"It is time to launch the attack against the enemy. We must not show any hesitation." *"It is harder than you think to defend a location. That is why I am seeing to it myself." *"I do not want to let you get away and then end up regretting it later. You know what I mean, right?" *"I believe we need to head in that direction." *"I know where we should press our attack. Now, we just need to move towards there." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Your efforts have left me speechless. I hope that you can someday teach me the secrets of your might." *"I will not offer any excuses. This is simply a result of my weakness." *"Impressive. Just how is it that you managed to become so powerful?" *"Please, forgive my ineptitude. However, I am grateful that you came to help me." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, my friend." *"Zhuge Liang... You are truly impressive." *"Things are as dire as they look. Will you lend a friend a hand?" *"Pang Tong, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You are the last person I would want to face as an enemy." *"Things have taken a turn for the worse... Will you lend me your assistance?" *"I'm not one to go easy on people. Therefore, I'm not sure you're going to make it out of this unscathed." *"I don't understand why you fight alone. If you're just being reckless, then I hope you're at least having fun." *"I now understand that there are certain opponents that simply cannot be defeated." *"I... I'm disappointed in no one but myself..." *"I can't show you any mercy!" *"Give up already!" *"I've got to do this!" *"Sorry!" *"This should be interesting!" *"This will be over soon!" *"Stop that!" *"That was too close..." Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I am Xu Shu. Okay, let's get going." *"It looks like we made it through that one." *"I saw this and immediately thought of you. Would you like to have it?" *"I never expected things to go this well. I'm glad you're the person I asked for assistance." *"Um... Oh well... Try not to lose heart. These things happen." *"I don't mind all of this commotion. It just doesn't suit me, that's all." *"I am pleased that my strategy went well the other day. It would seem that my efforts honing my intellect paid off." *"I am happy that I have more chances to set foot on the battlefield. It is my desire that my strategies prove useful to our cause, even if only a little." *"I was quite worthless in the last battle... I must be sure to redeem myself in the next one." *"I have honed my intellect so that I may excel in battle." *"If I prove useful to others in battle, then I can ask for nothing more." *"Phew... I am glad that went well." *"I think it is safe to say this enemy has learned the importance of strategy." *"It appears I'm making quite a name for myself." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Zhuge Liang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Pang Tong, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Taigong Wang, you truly are as omnipotent as they say." *"I think we have just about approached our limits. Perhaps I was not diligent enough with our preparations..." *"I'm supposed to face myself in battle? I don't understand how such a thing is possible." *"You are simply amazing." *"Umm... You are impressive." *"I will offer no excuses." *"Please forgive my weakness." *"I do not plan on showing any mercy, even if you're to be my opponent." *"My inexperience shows itself once again." *"You never cease to amaze me, Zhuge Liang." *"Zhuge Liang, I don't know what to say..." *"Impressive, Pang Tong." *"Pang Tong, as you can see, I am in trouble." *"You carry yourself most beautifully in battle." *"You must not think too highly of me." *"Simply wonderful, Master Taigong Wang." *"How to put this, Master Taigong Wang... I am in need of your help." *"You are simply amazing. I could learn much from your tenacity." *"Umm... You are impressive. How did you ever manage to become so strong?" *"I will offer no excuses. This is simply a result of my own naivety." *"Please forgive my weakness. However, I am glad that you came to help." *"I do not plan on showing any mercy, even if you're to be my opponent." *"My inexperience shows itself once again. I must have lost focus along the way." *"You never cease to amaze me, Zhuge Liang. I do not think that I will ever be able to best you." *"Zhuge Liang, I don't know what to say... Do you think you can help me?" *"Impressive, Pang Tong. When you give it your all, I cannot compete with your talents." *"Pang Tong, as you can see, I am in trouble. Could you help out an old friend?" *"You carry yourself most beautifully in battle. Forgive me, I must focus on my own efforts." *"You must not think too highly of me. Yet, if you don't mind, would you fight alongside me?" *"Simply wonderful, Master Taigong Wang. I'm not being facetious; I truly think so." *"What can I do to be more like you? Please teach me how to develop my talent." *"You are amazing. I am proud to consider you a close friend." *"I apologize for imposing on you like this, but I am glad you came to help me." *"I knew you would come for me, but it makes me happy nonetheless that you did." *"You are my opponent? I am not sure how I feel about this." *"You have exposed my weakness... However, it is actually a relief to lose to you." *"Zhuge Liang, you truly are without equal. It is an honor to simply know you." *"Thank you, Zhuge Liang. I never doubted that you would come to my assistance." *"I am impressed, Pang Tong. It would be an honor to learn by your side." *"I know I can count on you to never let me down, Pang Tong." *"Your brilliant efforts leave me at a loss for what to do next." *"Forgive me for slowing you down. However, I am happy that you are here to help." *"I truly look up to you, Master Taigong Wang. Perhaps one day, I may become your equal..." *"Master Taigong Wang, your friendship means the world to me." *"Forgive me, but I am to be your opponent." *"I know I have much to learn. However..." *"The end is near... I will not show you any mercy, so I hope you are ready." *"Zhuge Liang... I am curious to see just how well I will fare against you." *"Zhuge Liang... Fate is a strange thing indeed. I never expected we would one day fight like this." *"You are a true genius, Zhuge Liang. However, I refuse to give up on this fight." *"Pang Tong, I am prepared to do what it takes to beat you." *"I knew it would take more than my usual effort to defeat you, Pang Tong." *"I know just how strong you are, Pang Tong. However, that does not mean that I have given up on victory." *"Forgive me. I cannot let anybody pass here, not even you." *"This is not good... I do not wish to fight you." *"You fight with a style that is pure and true. I do not think I can afford to show you any mercy." *"I am not sure if I can defeat Master Taigong Wang in battle." *"So I am to face a mystic in battle despite being a mere human? I do not like my chances in this one..." *"I may not be able to match your wisdom, Master Taigong Wang. However, I would always regret not trying." *"Hmm... I will be your opponent if you are willing." *"Zhuge Liang, it is true that you can see many moves ahead of your opponent." *"I should be the one saying that, Pang Tong." *"I have lost... It is not a strength of mine to engage in direct combat." *"Master Taigong Wang... Please forgive my impudence." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Well, shall we get started?" *"Wow. Those kinds of expectations just make me want to run away." *"Yes... With you alongside me, Toshiie, I have no fear." *"I ended up helping someone I've never met before harvest their crop of fruit. Then I sorted them, transported them, and sold them. Why am I cursed with being unable to say no?" *"With training during daytime and studying at night, I didn't get a moment of relaxation. Everyone apologized for keeping me so busy, but they also didn't stop doing it! I guess I just have to be happy to be wanted." Category:Quotes